In straddle type vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles, a shock absorber for absorbing shocks received by a wheel (for example, a front wheel) is widely used. With respect to shock absorbers used as a fork member of a front fork of a straddle type vehicle, there exists a normal stand type fork in which a generally cylindrical outer tube is disposed below an inner tube and a reverse stand type fork in which an outer tube is disposed above an inner tube.
In order to enhance the weather resistance of such a shock absorber used in the front fork of a straddle type vehicle, a method for anodizing the outer surface of the outer tube is known.
Also, generally, in the reverse stand type fork, the outer surface of the inner tube is machined, and a brake caliper and/or a front fender (mud guard) for the front wheel are attached to the inner tube via a separate bracket.
Another method is also known in which, the appearance of a reverse stand type fork is produced using a normal stand type fork having an outer tube whose outer surface is worked by machining and then a separate bracket is attached to the outer tube for attaching a brake caliper and/or the front fender.